


Weltanschauung

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, eren is being dramatic and levi is trying to ignore it, he fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: “We all die,” Eren repeated. “Life is so short. It should be enjoyed. Life...should belived.”Levi rolled his eyes. He knew what this was about, but he wasn’t about to let Eren get to him.





	

“We all die.”

Levi looked up from the book in his hands.

“You just realized?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Eren who had draped himself dramatically over the couch.

“We all die,” Eren repeated. “Life is so short. It should be enjoyed. Life...should be _lived_.”

Levi rolled his eyes. He knew what this was about, but he wasn’t about to let Eren get to him. He returned his attention to his book, flipped the page, and continued reading.

“They say time is an illusion. That our perception of time is limited to a singular experience in the confines of one lifetime. But...if I could transcend time would I be able to see myself in a world where I was able to take advantage of my short existence to the fullest, in a world where I did, in fact, live life? Or am I stuck in an infinite loop of time where meaning and purpose of life are lost to the inevitable decay of minutes, days, _years_?”

He sighed loudly and Levi snapped his book closed.

That was enough of this philosophical bullshit. He got up from his chair and stomped over to the couch.

“Fine,” Levi said, glaring down at Eren.

“You mean it?”

“Yes. We can go to the Festival of Color this year.”

“Aaand?”

“And I will participate,” Levi said grudgingly.

Eren squealed and pulled Levi down for a kiss. It was messy and enthusiastic, much like this festival was bound to be, much like Eren. When Levi thought about it that way it didn’t seem so bad. Levi pressed into the kiss and climbed onto the couch so he was straddling Eren’s hips.

“That was easier than I thought it’d be,” Eren said once they broke apart, hands running up and down Levi’s sides. “So...about the Polar Plunge in a few weeks…”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Eren sighed. “We all _die_.”

Cheeky shit. Levi leaned down to quiet him with another kiss.


End file.
